FALSAMENTE MIA
by FeniXssa
Summary: Edward, es un vampiro, enamorado perdidamente de Is, quien es malévola, frívola y cruel, -te dije que era inestable- poco le importaba a el, la amaba a pesar de que cuando la conoció le llevaba 10 años de diferencia.¿que pasa SUMMARY ADENTRO ¡ENTREN!


**Ammmmm antes de q se me enojen, kiero q sepan q hace fulll se abireron las votaciones….asi q espero q se pasen por allí y voten por este OS….ok? …les agradecería muxo q me ayudaran con su voto graxias de nuevo…ammm para las ke siguen ENTRE PATINETAS Y RAMPAS ya subi el cap….y si me va bn en este concurso actualizo el jueves jejejejejejeje (chantaje xD) jajajajajajaok me voy**

**Aki el link**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / u / 2 2 9 1 8 4 8 /**

**Bueh…este OS lo habia subido hace time, pero..me di cuenta del concurso y ps me gusto, y aki toy…participando…haber si gano….jejejejejeje ok no…le aumente unas cosillas para poder participar, asi q les recomiendo q lo lean de nuevo.**

**Concurso: **Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.

**Nombre del OS:** FALSAMENTE MIA

**Autor:** Melii Kikkii Cullen Pattiinson

**Summary:** Edward, es un vampiro, enamorado perdidamente de Is, quien es malévola, frívola y cruel, -te dije que era inestable- poco le importaba a el, la amaba a pesar de que cuando la conoció le llevaba 10 años de diferencia.¿ que pasa cuando la persona a quien amas te pide ser el otro?, para ella es solo sexo, para el simple y sencillo amor.

**Actitud**: Bella Bitch-mala-perversa-frívola-cruel-malvada-el demonio en versión mujer-com quieran llamarle.

Número de palabras: 2557

**FALSAMENTE MIA.**

La cabeza me dolía, estaba en una especie de trance, trataba de mover mi cuerpo, pero mis extremidades simplemente no respondían; gemí y oí como se abría la puerta, no sé cómo carajos hice pero de un solo brinco llegue hasta la puerta, y la cerré de golpe evitando así que la señora del aseo entrara.

Escuche como bufaba, y pasaba a la habitación siguiente, mis rodillas se debilitaron y en ese instante perdí las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, y caí rendido frente a la puerta, aun siendo un bebedor de sangre, y con las capacidades de juventud eterna, una fuerza increíble al igual que la velocidad, me sentía tan cansado tan…humano.

Pase varios minutos allí, tendido en el suelo en posición fetal, mirando el desastre provocado en mi habitación: las paredes estaban manchadas de algo oscuro, las sillas estaban rotas, la cama desecha con las almohadas sin plumas y las cobijas rasgadas, el único espejo de esta yacía en pedazos a la mitad de la habitación, lo único que parecía estar en buen estado era la video cámara, me levante sorbiéndome la nariz, y algo mareado camine hacia la mesa chueca en donde reposaba el único elemento donde tenía recuerdos de ella.

La abrí, y allí estaba el motivo de mi perdición, sonriendo sensualmente, arriba de mi, su cabello en rizos caobas caía delicadamente sobre su espalda desnuda, cubierta solo por su sexy sostén azul marino de encaje meciendo sus caderas, bailando la música imaginaria que solo escuchábamos los dos…

La grabación acabo, y yo como si de un maniaco se tratase, cogí la que le seguía, le di play, y allí estaba ella, caminando tranquilamente entre los pasillos de este hotel, moviendo sus caderas muy sugestivamente, hasta que entro a su habitación…frente a la mía.

Apreté fuerte la cámara, ¿Cómo una simple y estúpida humana podía provocarme eso?, ¿Cómo fue que me hizo ser lo que soy ahora?, ¿Cómo logro con una simple sonrisa y un ojo guiñado cautivarme haciéndome caer en pecado?

_Pecado_

Gruñí, y tense la mandíbula, ella era pecado, tentación, el diablo en persona, pero…la amaba, daría todo por ella, era solo que abriera eso labios carmesíes y pidiera lo que se le diera la puta gana, y ya lo tenía.

Me tenía a sus pies, sería su esclavo si me lo pidiera.

Puse otro video, estaba con el, tomados de la mano, en un café a dos cuadras de aquí, ella sonreía, mientras él le daba un beso, sentí la rabia florecer de nuevo y lance la lámpara que tenia al lado contra la pared.

Vi como el mesero se les acercaba y ella le sonreía coquetamente.

_Perra_

Este le devolvió la sonrisa, y se marcho muy contento, me mande la mano a los cabellos y los hale de la ira e impotencia por no tenerla aquí y ahora en mi cama, desnuda y totalmente lista para mi.

No pude mas y corte la grabación, saque otra, le di play, y en esta ocasión sonreí abiertamente, ella estaba en frente mío, en mi habitación, desvistiéndose lentamente para mí…

**FLASH BACK:**

-¿Edward?-su dulce voz, me llamaba como el canto de las sirenas, mientras me tiraba la blusa de tiras en la cara, solté una carcajada y aproveche para oler la prenda…fresias, flores silvestres, sol, y lilas…mmmmm, la ponzoña me inundo la boca, pero la trague valientemente.

-¿Si?-le conteste.

-¿Disfrutas de la vista?

-Bastante-tenía mi mandíbula apretada, aguantando la tentación de rasgarle lo que le quedaba de ropa y poseerla en una forma tan primitiva y salvaje que la dejaría sin poder caminar por varios días.

-¿Te gusto?-me pregunto acechándome, caminando en 4 hasta mi.

-Si-le susurre débilmente, ella se monto encima mío, y me susurro al oído, haciéndome estremecer, y haciendo que mi miembro comenzara a palpitar dentro de mis pantalones.

Comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por todo mi pecho, haciendo vibrar mi masculinidad.

Cada toque era una tortura…una deliciosa tortura, ella sabia cuales eran mis puntos débiles…los conocía a la perfección y claro…usaba eso para provocarme y jugar sucio con migo.

-¿Me amas?- sus pequeñas y cálidas manos llegaron hasta mi pantalón, lo desabrocho y cerré los ojos cuando paso su pequeño dedo por mi sexo, haciéndome sisear, amplió su sonrisa y el aire se hizo escaso cuando ella lo saco y lentamente tal cual como si fuera una paleta le dio una lamida, mis brazos se tensaron y apreté fuertemente las sabanas. Otra lamida y no pude evitar el gruñido que broto de mi, escuche su maravillosa sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos cegados por el placer al sentir como su pequeña boca se cerraba entorno a mi miembro y comenzaba a succionarlo de arriba abajo primero lenta y luego rápidamente, bombeando y absorbiéndome como si fuera la más rica golosina.

De repente deje de sentir su boca-Respóndeme Edward-demando tomando mi pene entre su mano y dándole un fuerte apretón, aullé de placer y la sujete por los hombros atrayéndola hacia mí, poniendo su rostro a la altura del mío, y bajando mis manos hasta sus preciosos montes, los acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos, apenas rozándolos, ella se tenso, y gimió, se restregó mas contra mí como una gata en celo, sonreí a medias, mientras bajaba mis manos a su cintura, y la pegaba mas a mí.

-No juegues Edward…y respóndeme.-susurro botando su cálido aliento en mi oreja, me estremecí hasta la medula, y la sujete más fuerte, me dio un pequeño justo debajo de mi mandíbula.

-Si-mi voz a estas alturas había perdido sus fuerzas, y estaba a su merced.

La escuche sonreír se fijo en mis labios y le dio un beso tan sutil y suave como el de una mariposa -te dije que no te enamoraras de mi-me recordó, apartándose de mí, y corriendo hacia la salida.

Me maldije en ese instante, por haber quedado tan expuesto, y haberle declarado mis sentimientos a alguien tan frio y cruel como ella.

**FIN DEL F.B**

Cuando volví en sí, tenía la mano aferrada fuertemente al cabecero de la cama.

Solloce y lance un grito de dolor, ¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso podía hacer tanto daño?

Patee la mesa y esta se estrello contra la pared, haciéndose añicos.

-Maldita…-susurre cayendo de rodillas al suelo nuevamente-¡maldita maldita!, ¡mil veces maldita!-grite, tomando la cámara como el masoquista que era, y cambiando de cinta.

Era ella nuevamente, en la calle, parada en la esquina, con una minifalda, y una blusa más arriba del ombligo, paro un auto, el auto de el, le mando una mano al trasero, y ella grito, pero sonrió, luego de unos minutos hablando muy confiadamente debo decir, ella asintió y se subió al auto.

De mi pecho salió un rugido tan fuerte que la lámpara que colgaba del techo vibro, y estuve a punto de lanzar la video cámara, contra el closet, pero negué con la cabeza, borraría los únicos recuerdos de ella…

No…

-¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué juegas conmigo así mujer?

Cuando la cinta acabo, baje la vista al suelo, mientras me ardían los ojos, por no poder llorar…cuando mi agudizada vista capto algo que me llamo la atención, era mi teléfono, hace 3 días lo había apagado cuando ella, se había marchado.

Corrí y lo alcance en un parpadeo, lo prendí, y busque el número de ella rápidamente

Is

Dos letras, una palabra, que podrían provocarte tanto dolor, como el que pudieras soportar.

Las manos me temblaban, cuando me mande el celular a la oreja, sonó 3 veces, e inmediatamente se fue a buzón de voz.

-Hola, hablas al cel de Is, por el momento estoy muuuuuy ocupada, así que si gustas puedes dejar tu mensaje diciendo quien eres…me encantaría conocerte…y si ya te conozco, tranquilo que te devolveré la llamada…gracias bebé, cuídate y un besazo allí..jajajajajajaja-el mensaje acabo y colgué, apreté el celular hasta hacerlo añicos, y lo mande a volar contra la pared.

-No me hagas esto por Dios-rogué a la nada, sintiéndome completamente idiota y vulnerable.

Comencé a divagar entre sollozos y recuerdos…

**F.B:**

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto restregando sus caderas en mi ya muy prominente "bulto", trate de acallar el gemido, y ella sonrió de lado, suspire.

-Edward-le dije pegando mis labios a su lóbulo, ella rio tontamente, aun con esa sonrisa de niña inocente de 14 años.

-Lindo nombre, pero muy viejo para alguien tan joven como tu-me dijo mirándome intensamente a través de sus espesas pestañas.

-Podría ser tu padre pequeña

-Tengo 15-admitio algo sonrojada, siguiendo el ritmo pegajoso de la canción-¿y tu?-me pregunto poniendo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos a cada lado de mi pecho, trague pesado, uh esta chica era mucho menor que yo.

-25-admiti, en un susurro, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero asintió en silencio-me puedes decir Is- volvió a hablar, mientras juntaba sus caderas más a las mías, los dos gemimos al unisono.

-Vamos a tu apartamento- susurro con voz ronca en mi oído, asentí aturdido y perdido de tener su cuerpo tan calido y pequeño unido al mio.

**F.F.B**

-Mi niña…mi Is-susurre tomando una foto del suelo, quitando los restos de vidrio, era ella vestía un vestido azul más arriba de las rodillas, muy pegado a su cuerpo, abrazándome y dándome un beso en la nariz, estaba empinada, y sus frágiles brazos se ceñían con fuerza a mi cuello para lograr alcanzarme.

-Solo Dios sabe lo mucho que te amo- y toque con la yema de mi dedo índice su rostro ladeado.

**F.B**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Is!-le dije dándole un abrazo y levantándola por los aires, hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hermosa niña, hoy cumplía sus 16 años, llevábamos 6 meses saliendo, y aunque a veces se me perdía por días, cuando volvía, lo hacía demostrándome su "amor" infinitamente.

-Gracias Edward-dijo devolviéndome el abrazo, y mirándome con una ceja alzada, sonreí de lado, y saque la pequeña caja con su obsequio chillo de alegría, y me la arrebato dándome un pico en los labios.

-¡Oh Edward es…hermoso!-dijo sacando el hermoso collar de oro, con la letra suya en esmeraldas, y otro dije con mi letra en esmeraldas también.

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado amor-le dije cogiéndola del brazo y haciéndola darme la espalda para abrocharle la delicada cadena.

-Gracias Edward-me respondió, hice una mueva al escuchar cómo me había respondido, ¿acaso era muy viejo para que me dijera amor?

Ella se volteo y me dio un beso en la nariz, en ese instante Alice mi hermana disparo el flash de la cámara.

**F.F.B**

Sonreí en ese momento…ella era tan dulce y cálida, claro está cuando se lo proponía, de lo contrario cuando le daba una rabieta con sobredosis hormonal…era mejor pagar escondedero de a peso.

**F.B**

-¡Pero yo quiero ese oso Edward!

-Is…se lo gano el niño, déjalo, mañana te comprare una juguetería entera-le dije tratando de calmarla y evitar una escena en el carnaval.

-¡¿me estás diciendo chiquilla?

Suspire-No Is, es solo que…

-¡me quiero ir de aquí!

-Ahora si eres una chiquilla, estás haciendo una rabieta por un simple oso-le dije al borde de la paciencia, Is podía sacar lo mejor, pero también lo peor de mi.

-¡cállate y llévame a mi apartamento!

-Is…-negué con la cabeza, llame al niño que abrazaba a su oso con miedo.

-¿Cuánto por el oso?-le pregunte cansinamente.

-300-dijo simplemente, fruncí el ceño, este niño era macabro.

-¿300?, ¿estas loco?

-Lo toma o lo deja-me advirtió con ánimos de irse.

Saque la billetera y le pase tres billetes de 100, volví a negar con la cabeza, me sentía ridículo, estúpido, y muy dominado bajo el látigo de una niña de 16 años.

El niño sonrió me arrebato los billetes, me tiro el oso, y arranco a correr siguiendo a su mamá.

Is tenia una sonrisa total y falsamente inocente plantada en su bello rostro.

-¿Contenta?-le dije pasándole el oso de mala gana, ella sonrió más y me tiro un beso bolado, sin querer sonreí, ella sabía que con solo eso, me derretía, me desasía, y me volvía una mierda para ella.

**F.F.B**

Y así me tuvo durante 4 largos años, no mentiré, fui feliz, me sentí completo, ella siendo tan solo una chiquilla, me había vuelto un bufón, un esclavo, un simple mendigo para ella, me había cautivado, enredado entre sus traidoras ramas mi muerto corazón, lo deje a su merced, y cuando desperté del trance de sus besos, sus caricias y su embriagador cuerpo, ya era muy tarde había pasado la rosa, y ya me había cortado con las espinas.

**F.B**

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-le pregunte sujetándola fuertemente del brazo y encarándola, la muy sínica se rio en mi cara.

-Suéltame Edward, no eres mi dueño

_Claro que si…_

-¡Responde mi maldita pregunta!

-Porque Salí con unos amigos

-¿Cuáles amigos?- mi paciencia a este punto estaba agotada, y no servía mucho la maldita sonrisa sínica plasmada en su fino rostro.

-Unos amigos muy especiales-su sonrisa se hizo más malvada, y vi todo rojo.

-¡¿Te acostaste con uno de ellos cierto?

-No..

La solté, y volví a respirar.

-Me acosté con todos-admitió, mirándome fijamente, y sobándose el brazo.

Gruñí, y ella sonrió-no me creas tan puta Edward, no me acosté con ninguno…pero tengo que hablar seriamente contigo-dijo sentándose en el mueble, la seguí en silencio.

-Esto se acabo-dijo mirando al infinito, mi respiración innecesaria se atoro, y mis ojos se tiñeron de negro carbón.

-¿Es por el maldito nuevo cierto?-le gruñí sujetándola por los hombros, ella como la sucia que era asintió sin pena y remordimiento.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan..?

-¿Tan que Edward?, sabes muy bien que lo nuestro era pasajero, te lo advertí la noche que nos conocimos, te dije que yo era muy inestable, y cambiaba de pareja como cambiaba de calzones.

-Pero pensé que

-¿Qué tu podías hacerme cambiar?

La mire con ojos agonizantes, ella…no podía dejarme, si lo hacía, iría directo con los Volturis.

-Is por favor…no me hagas esto, por favor-le rogué tomándole las manos, y besándole cada una.

Ella sonrió tiernamente…cambiando totalmente de personalidad

_Puta_

-Si quieres…podemos seguir viéndonos, y pues…pasarla bien….pero nada más-dijo viéndome tranquilamente.

_Ramera_

-Está bien-le susurre, dándole un beso en los labios…estaba cayendo en una espiral sin retorno, pero…no me importaba.

**F.F.B**

Negué tristemente hace tres meses, no se me había pasado por la cabeza jugar a ser el otro…nunca, pero, estoy cegado, es algo inevitable, algo que me toma, me enreda, se apodera de mi, una fuerza tan gigante la que me atrae hacia la pequeña que ahora está a punto de cumplir 19, y yo en mis eternos 25, nunca le dije lo que era por miedo a perderla.

_Nunca fue tuya_

Que frial y cruel realidad, sonreí sin humor, cada vez viene con menos frecuencia, y siento que la estoy perdiendo.

_Nunca fue tuya_

Grite de impotencia.

Escuche como tocaron la puerta, y pare en seco, corrí a mirar, y lo que vi me dejo helado

Era ella

Importándome poco el desastre de allá adentro, abrí la puerta como idiota.

Ella sonrió, y miro para todos lados antes de correr a mis brazos.

-El paraíso-susurre enterrando mi nariz en su cuello, y ella mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-¿O el infierno?, por cierto hola Edward- susurro arañando mi espalda, mientras yo cerraba la puerta, y corría a velocidad humana hacia la cama, arrancándole la ropa en el proceso.

**AMMMMM**


End file.
